


Just Some Post-Series Headcanons

by Candy_Kittens



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, Post-season 7, headcanons, just author's post-series Malcolm in the Middle headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Kittens/pseuds/Candy_Kittens
Summary: These are the headcanons I have for Malcolm in the Middle post-season 7. I'm bound to get more as I constantly rewatch the series, so this will occasionally be updated with more headcanons for the show post-series.
Relationships: Francis/Piama Tananahaakna (Malcolm in the Middle), Lois/Hal (Malcolm in the Middle), Reese Wilkerson/original male character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Just Some Post-Series Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> So... this isn't a one-shot, but my post-series headcanons for Malcolm in the Middle. I have this posted into my Malcolm in the Middle one-shots book over on my Wattpad months ago, but I seem to have forgotten to post it up on here too, so here we are!
> 
> It's likely that I'll come up with more headcanons for the show at a later date as I continue to rewatch it often, so this'll be updated when I get more headcanons.
> 
> Also, feel free to comment your own headcanons! I'd love to read them! And feel free to tell me what you think about mine :)
> 
> Also, I may incorporate all of these into a future Malcolm in the Middle fic one day.

• Lois and Hal finally have the little girl they've always wanted after five boys. But as she grows older she's _just_ as reckless as her older brothers, but more hormonal.

• To blow off stress and to just relax, Lois creates a BookTube channel on YouTube where she can talk as much as she wants to about books to everyone viewing her videos. Dewey and Jamie edit all her videos for her.

• Hal starts making use of the bomb-shelter, going down there whenever he needs to relax and be by himself.

• Reese starts attending a cooking school and becomes a model student, much to the surprise of the entire family, _including_ himself.

• Dewey gets into a very flash and expensive music school, having received a scholarship to the school.

• Francis and Piama have two kids, a boy and a girl, who both like to cause as much trouble as they possibly can.

• It turns out Jamie is the best behaved out of all the Wilkerson children. And has a higher I.Q. than Malcolm does, only he's not a narcissistic ass like Malcolm is.

• Malcolm doesn't become president like his parents wanted him to. Instead he gets a job at his old high school as a chemistry teacher. _(_ _Thus_ _Breaking_ _Bad_ _occurs_ _many_ _years_ _later_ _)_

• Malcolm cuts all ties with his family and barely speaks to any of them. He does however regularly watch his mother's BookTube videos on YouTube.

• Lois starts writing her own books, having already published two of them.

• Reese starts dating a guy he met in one of his cooking classes. He's nervous to introduce him to his parents, but is very surprised to find that his mother adores his boyfriend.

• Malcolm still regularly talks with Stevie Kenarban - who has become much more of a success than Malcolm has.

• The only family member that Malcolm still talks with is Jamie, as he teaches chemistry to Jamie's grade, as Jamie is in one of the classes he teaches.

• Reese and his boyfriend open up their own restaurant together.

• Lois still works at the Lucky Aide, but now holds a much higher position in the store.

• Craig Feldspar is _still_ in love with Lois, and is still a loser working at the Lucky Aide.

• Hal and Lois aren't as stressed out as they used to be, and they still live in their crappy two bedroom house.

• Ida finally dies, and the family are the only ones to show up at her funeral.


End file.
